You Can't Always Run From Your Past
by Bleeding x Wings
Summary: Messed up on the first one a little bit but I got it fixed! Kagome wasn't your normal girl, by 20 she had seen more then anyone her age and been through more then anyone could be through and was the co leader of a BIG motorcycle gang. Bad summary, read it
1. Notice!

I re-read my story and going through it, I realized it wasn't the way I wanted it to pan out, and a few ideas got mixed up, I got some new ideas for this story. I plan on re-writing this story soon. I haven't updated lately because of school but thats over now because it is summer now, also my grandma had a knee replacement so I had to help out with that and if you have any problems please let me know and I will try to fix and update soon!


	2. Chapter 1

This is my first time writing a fan fit so read and tell me what you think, if i get enough good reviews I'll keep writing!!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own any of the Inuyasha original characters.

_**Title:**_ You Can't Always Run From Your Past.

**Read & Review!!!!**

"speaking"

"_Thinking"_

_Actions_

Ages:

Kagome: 20, but she has a birthday in on of the later chapters.

Inuysha: 21

Sango: 22

Miroku: 22

**Summary: **Kagome wasn't your normal girl, by 20 she had seen more then anyone her age and been through more then anyone could be through and was the co-leader of a BIG motorcycle gang with her close and only friend Sango. By the age of 13 she had lost her whole family and was going through foster homes like you would change your underwear. By 15 she ran away from her last and final foster home. Shes was living on the streets till she met Sango, a 16 year old girl whose been through almost the same as Kagome. But she took Kagome in and showed her the tough life of motorcycle racing. But whats a girl to do when a really big evil from her past has found her and whats to finish what he started?

_**Bad News**_

"Good Morning Tokyo! Today is a bright..._" SMASH "Great there goes another alarm clock."_

Kagome groaned and mumbled as she got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to take a shower and start another day of her life.

_**A couple minutes later.**_

"Kagome mails here and I got some news!!" Sango yelled as she walked into Kagomes room and laded down on her big queen size bed with blue silk sheets with sliver stars all over and large black bed canopy and was thinking back about all that happed in the last few years since she met Kagome.

**Flashback.**

_It was storming really hard that night 3 years ago. Kagome was walking down the street shivering from the cold and hunger._

"_I need to find some food its been almost a week since I ate."_

_Kagome looked across the street at nice restaurant and licked her lips as she watched the people eating and all nice and warm inside, she shivered and kept walking. She walked down an alley looking for food and a place out of the rain. She sat down next to a dumpster and closed her eyes for a few minutes._

"_Hey man look at her, she looks like she'd be an easy fuck" Said an ugly drunk man._

_Kagome looked up and saw two men wobbling over to where she sat and they smelt like alcohol and like they haven't showered in years. She looked around for a way to escape but no such luck, they were standing in the only way out._

_They moved closer to her and as she got up to run one of the men grabbed her hair, causing her to scream in pain and fall on the ground, she was so scared and she had no idea what to do except scream her head off._

_Somewhere not far off that scream was heard by no other then Sango, who was walking around town with her gang, the leader watched as Sango took off and had some of the other members of the gang follow her, she ran down the street and looked in the alleys wondering where she heard the scream, when she was just about to give up her search she came upon two men and a girl who looked no older then her age, one of the men where holding her down while the other held her legs apart and undid his pants._

_Fuming with rage and sorrow for the young girl Sango walked over to the men while pulling out her pocket knife walked over to the one holding Kagome down and slashed his back. The man howled in pain and spun around to see who his attacker was._

_When he saw her, he just laughed and walked closer to her, Sango got in a fighting pose and the man laughed more. As he was about to swing at her, she threw her knife right at his leg and saw the other members coming so she let them take care of the guy and went to start on the other man who was trying to get away with Kagome._

_She could see that the girl was trying her best to get away but was to weak, Sango smugged at the man and pulled out her other pocket knife from her boot and flicked it open, the man laughed._

"_You think you can beat me little girl?!" The man laughed and threw Kagome against the wall where she hit her head and the last thing she was before she passed out was Sango getting behind the man and slashing his throat."_

**End Flashback.**

Ever since then the two were inseparable, Sango taught her how to fight and defend herself, she showed her how she lived, how the life of motorcycle gangs worked, and the leader of the gang Sango was in, finally been caught by the police and the gang split off into smaller gangs, but Sango and Kagome stuck together and here they where today.

One of the top and strongest motorcycle gangs of Tokyo, they had worked hard getting where they were because they were women and not very respected while forming this gang. They were doubted quit a bit but boy oh boy did they prove A LOT of people wrong.

Sango softly smiled to herself thinking more about all the things they did together, and she heard the shower turn off and sat up waiting for Kagome to come out.

Speaking of Kagome she walked out of the bathroom wrapped in towel and walked to her big walk-in-closet.

"So Sango, what's with this news you said you had?" Kagome said as she walked out wearing tight faded black jeans and pulled on her tight black tank top with neon green and blue stars the littered the front of her shirt,(Kagome had a big love of stars as you can tell.) the shirt just covered the big scar across her back she pulled her hair out from under her shirt and let her black waist length hair fall freely while it dried, and mumble something about having to re-dye her blue and sliver streaks.

"Well it seems like we've got some newbies in town trying to get in one of the gangs."

Kagome nodded for her to go on as she walked into the bathroom to put on some neon blue eyeshadow, a little bit of eyeliner. Sango shook her head and silently laughed to herself, she would never understand why she put make-up on, she didn't need it, but she did understand her love for it because just like her self she didn't need any but loved wearing it.

"They've been going around starting races with all the gang's leaders, and beating them and just leaving, like its just for fun. Its like they don't understand what happens when they beat them. Rumor is that their looking for a gang good enough to beat them that they could join."

Kagome grabbed a smaller towel to dry her hair off as she sat next to her friend and looked over the mail, "So they want the best of the best eh?" she said while looking over Sango's new outfit which fit her very well, she was wearing a hot pink shirt with hot pink fishnets on her arms and tight fitted blue jeans and her killer new boots, she also noticed that she had more pink streaks in her brown hair.

"Gee Sango you went shopping again?! Man you shop more then ANYONE I know!" Kagome laughed and kept talking "Any who so who have they raced so far?" she asked and opened up an envelope marked for her and read it and slowly her smile faded and a look of anger came over her face. Sango rolled her eyes and got ready to tell her who, when she noticed her face and looked over her shoulder.

"Kagome what is it?" Sango said as she sat back and tried to take the letter so she could read it better. Kagome got up from the bed angrily handing Sango the letter and threw her towel in the bathroom and pulled on her leather jacket and nodded for Sango that she was going out and pulled her hair out from under the jacket while walking out of the room to check on the others. Sango shook her head softly and while reading the letter.

Kagome couldn't stop thinking about that letter, she also couldn't believe that she had to deal with more cocky rich bastards that wanted to show off. She went around the big run down hotel that the gang stayed in plus a few run aways and kids who just need a place to stay for a while. She walked in the big lounge room and almost forgot about what she was getting so worked up over and smiled as she looked at the people who she had come to call her family.

"Morning everyone!" Kagome said as she flopped on the big couch her and a few older gang members pitched in to buy.

"Good morning Kagome" everyone said, well almost everyone...

"Kaggy!!" Could be heard across the room, and only one person was allowed to call her that, her adopted son Shippo. She looked around for him and all she saw was a blur till he landed on her stomach and wrapped his little arms around her neck and yelled good morning to her.

"Shippo what did you eat for breakfast? Kohaku!!! Did you give him lucky charms again?!" Kagome yelled looking around for Sango's younger brother. An uh oh and dishes breaking on the floor could be heard before a door slammed, a few people who where used to this laughed and a few of the newer people watched Kagome as a blue light surrounded her.

"Mama don't worry! Kohaku said he would take me to the park to play out all my energy" Shippo said smiling and trying to calm her down. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes and the blue light slowly faded as she calmed down.

"Shippo as long as you promise not to break anything like you did last time, I won't get mad at Kohaku okay?"

"I Promise mama!!"

"Okay go after him and tell him I said it was okay to go to the park for an hour, and an hour only okay Shippo?" Kagome said as she watched Shippo run off to his room to get his shoes and heard him yell okay and turned back to the older members of the gang and asked them what was going on for the day.

"Well we thought we'd go out and help Kouga find the people who broke in to the clinic last week" Replied Manten sitting across from her, she nodded and him and a few others left on their bikes. Kagome closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead, she couldn't believe that Hojo still didn't believe that Kagome was fine on her own with her gang, and that he was still hassling her to join his gang. How that boy ever got to be a leader was beyond her mind.

"KAGOME SANGO COME HERE WE NEED HELP!" Could be hear outside, Kagome stood up fast and looked at Sango as she walked in and they both ran outside with the rest of the gang to see Manten and Hiten carrying a beat up Abi, a leader of one of the smaller gangs.

"What the hell happened here?!" Yelled Sango as she helped carry her in and laid her on the couch, Kagome walked over to her and sit next to her and looked over her wounds.

"We were on our way to the clinic when we saw her in the streets, we thought she was here to race you till we noticed that she didn't have her bike and then she passed out on the street like this." They may be gangs but everyone still looked out for each other when things like this happened.

"Who would do this?" one of the younger kids whispered in the back, Kagome looked at them and told one of the older girls to get the kids out of here and closed her eyes and started healing her bigger and worst wounds. She could heal people, not a lot but just enough and she was very good with a bow and arrow, and when she got mad enough lights would shot out of her hands, thats why people made sure not to piss her off. That was the thing with most of the people in these gangs, there was something different about them, most where full demons or just normal people, there were a quit a few demons in the gangs to because they were the black sheep of their family's or didn't like the business life, but so far she was the miko around and only a couple of half demons.

"_Don't worry Abi we'll find out who did this and he won't get away with it" _Sango thought and she made sure Abi was okay.

"I'm gonna go out and see what I can find out anything on the streets you gonna be okay here Kags?" Sango said and saw Kagome nod and went outside and climbed on her bike and told Hiten to get everyone off the street and have them stay inside till she get back, and she drove off to the other side of town where Abi's gang lived.

**So its not a whole lot different, but I made a few changes so hopefully it will help my ideas for later on. Sorry about this, but I just wasn't happy with the way it was.**


	3. Chapter 2

This is my first time writing a fan fit so read and tell me what you think, if i get enough good reviews I'll keep writing!

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own any of the Inuyasha original characters.

**_Title:_** You Can't Always Run From Your Past.

**Read & Review!**

"speaking"

"_Thinking"_

_Actions_

**Summary: **Kagome wasn't your normal girl, by 20 she had seen more then anyone her age and been through more then anyone could be through and was the co-leader of a BIG motorcycle gang with her close and only friend Sango. By the age of 13 she had lost her whole family and was going through foster homes like you would change your underwear. By 15 she ran away from her last and final foster home. Shes was living on the streets till she met Sango, a 16 year old girl whose been through almost the same as Kagome. But she took Kagome in and showed her the tough life of motorcycle racing. But whats a girl to do when a really big evil from her past has found her and whats to finish what he started?

**What Is Going On?**

"_If I find who did this to Abi their in for one hell of a ride." _Sango thought as she stop at a red light and looked around for any sign of Abi's bike or gang, she sighed as she saw nothing and tapped her nails on her Suzuki **SV1000Swith hot pink and sliver lighten bolts over magenta(I don't know much about motorcycles so if I say something wrong don't be scared to tell me but please do so kindly)**and watched the light turn green and took off towards the place where Abi's gang lived.

**Back with Kagome.**

"_Shit I'm running out of energy, come on...just a little more...ah there that should be good enough till we get her to the clinic" _Kagome thought as she sat back on the floor and rubbed her on-coming headache which usually happens after she uses to much energy at once.

"Lets get one of the cars up here so we can get her to the clinic" Kagome said as she got up and started walking to the room where they kept most of the medicines and first aid stuff she grabbed a couple of aspires and a bottle of water and walked back over to Abi and started cleaning up some of her wounds when she heard someone walking up behind her, she turned her head to see one of the younger boys there.

"Hey Kags, Kougas he wants to talk to you about what he found at the clinic." he said and walked away as Kouga came up to her.

"He...whoa what the hell happened to her?!" he said standing next to where Kagome was sitting on the floor.

"I wish I could tell you, Manten and Hiten saw her out on the streets and brought her here. Her wounds were bag Kouga, REAL bad." Kagome said standing up and taking off the gloves she was wearing and tossing them to the side with the rest of the trash and looked at him.

"Bad as in this wasn't another gang around here?" he said while looking Abi over.

"It was either a new gang or someones turned against the rest of us, I don't know any of us who would beat someone to the brink of death. If they wanted Abi's leadership they didn't have to kill her, just beat her in a race. No this" she point to Abi "This was over something, someone got real mad." she started picking up all the trash and putting it in a garbage bag someone gave to her.

Kouga muttered under his breath and sat on the couch burring his face in his hands. Kagome looked at Kouga and knew something was up, she knew him almost as long as she knew Sango.

"Kouga if you know something you better spill it now!" Kagome said trying to keep calm.

"Just swear you're not going to get mad?" Kouga said smiling weakly, Kagome nodded for him to go on, "well..."

"Get on with it!" She said almost yelling at him.

Kouga muttered softly under his breath.

"I didn't hear you Kouga! I'll give you to the count of 3 to tell me or else."

Kouga sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"1.."

"Well you see..."

"2"

Knowing he only had a second and thought that it would be better to tell her before she got really mad.

"The band of seven is back." He said really fast and flinched away from her waiting for her to blow up at him.

"The...the band of seven...their really back or is this just a rumor?" Kagome asked slowly

"Kags, look at Abi, you know its them, this has Suikotsu written all over it and you know it" He stood up and walked over to her, "but if you really want, I can go find out for real if this isn't just some copy cat ok?"

Kagome frowned and looked at Abi and nodded slowly and turned around to leave grabbing her keys and helmet. "Take her to the clinic for me will you? I need to go think for a while." Kouga knowing that she would be gone for a while called a few of Kagome's gang members over to help him get Abi into a car and told them where Kagome went.

**Meanwhile on the other side of town...**

"Now, which gang here should I be most worried about, and which ones can be brought down the fastest?" Asked a very deep voice that was hidden in the dark part of the ally way.

"And why should I tell a nobody like yous?" Spat back a high pitch voice, that came from a rat demon looking around in a dumpster.

"Well if you value your life you will tell me." The voice said as he pulled out a gun slowly. The rat demons eyes got big and he held his hand up.

"Hey man theres no need for that, I'll tell you whatever it is you wanna know." Said the very scared rat demon.

"Thats very smart of you."

**With Sango...**

Sango pulled up to the building where Abi's ganged stayed, and parked, turned off and get off her bike and walked up to the door and knocked on it 3 times and kicked it twice. The little window in the door open and someone opened it and looked at her, then it closed and tons of locks could be heard turning, and after what seemed like forever the door finally opened and there stood Jinenji, Sango smiled at him and walked in as he stood back. As Abi's second in command this was the guy to talk to about what had happen.

"Hey Jinenji, have you heard what happened to Abi yet?" She asked following him back into the building.

"What are you talking about? She left about an hour ago to get some food for everyone. She should be back...Sango, what's with that face, what happened to her?!" He asked looking at her sad face.

"Well, Manten and Hiten saw her on their way to the clinic, she was beat up pretty bad, and had some pretty deep cuts on her body, don't worry Kagome took care of the worst wounds!" Sango said fast as she saw him start to panic.

"Damn it I told her not to go out Sango, I did, I tired so hard." He said sitting on one of the couches. Sango sat next to him and watched him. "A package came a few days ago, it had a headless rat in it and a letter telling her to watch her back, she just brushed it off as if it was nothing! But I had a feeling that this wasn't like any of the other stuff that, you leaders usually get ya know?" Sango nodded for him to go on. "And then yesterday, a few of the kids saw a couple of guys outside, and from what they said, they looked like Suikotsu, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Mukotsu. Their back Sango their back!" Jinenji said looking like he was close to panicking. Sango put her hand on his shoulder pulled out her cell to call Kagome.

**What is everyone talking about? Find out in the next chap!! Please R&R!!!**


	4. Chapter 3

I am back!!!! I'm not going to sit here and list out the reasons for why I haven't wrote in a while, the main thing was, I had lost my whole plot for this story. But now I'm back and ready as ever!! I've got a few surprises up my sleeves! Thank you for waiting for so long!! I was wondering if anyone who reads this could give me some information on things you would do to a motorcycle to make it go faster and all that stuff. That would be tons of help!!!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own any of the Inuyasha original characters.

_**Title:**_ You Can't Always Run From Your Past.

**Read & Review!**

"speaking"

"_Thinking"_

_Actions_

**Summary: **Kagome wasn't your normal girl, by 20 she had seen more then anyone her age and been through more then anyone could be through and was the co-leader of a BIG motorcycle gang with her close and only friend Sango. By the age of 13 she had lost her whole family and was going through foster homes like you would change your underwear. By 15 she ran away from her last and final foster home. Shes was living on the streets till she met Sango, a 16 year old girl whose been through almost the same as Kagome. But she took Kagome in and showed her the tough life of motorcycle racing. But whats a girl to do when a really big evil from her past has found her and whats to finish what he started?

**What is wrong with people?**

**With Sango...**

Sango dialed Kagome's cell and listen to her voice mail and growled, "Kagome I need you to call me back as soon as your done." she hung up and looked at Jinenji.

"I need you to get all of your gang inside and don't let them out alone. Tell the other gangs for me will you? I have to go find out some stuff." She said walking towards the front door with Jinenji following her, he nodded and locked the doors behind her.

**With Kagome...**

Kagome turned off cell and stuck it in her jacket pocket. She pulled a hair tie off her wrist and pulled her hair back in a low ponytail and stuck it in her jacket, she pulled her helmet on and climb onto her 2008 BMW K 1200 S with blue and silver smoke designs over black. Whenever she needed time to think, she would jump on her motorcycle and just drive, as long and as fast as she needed to, to help her think.

"_It can't be true, they can't be back, I thought they were in America, in a highly guarded prison, with no bail for life." _Kagome thought to herself as she speed through a green light, she saw a cop in her mirror and hit the gas higher, pushing 115, knowing they'd leave her alone and that it wasn't worth chasing her.

As soon as she lost sight of the cops she slowed back down and drove toward the park that Shippo and Kohaku would be at.

She could see two people on either side of her out of the corner of her eyes, one was driving a Honda Interceptor ABS 2008 with purple wind designs over black, and the other was riding a 2008 Kawasaki ZZR600 with red and silver flames over black._"__Shit, could it really be them?_" she thought to herself, "_Its probably just people from the other gangs, but I've never seen their bikes before. If its really them I gotta lead them away from everyone."_ She sped up watching them follow her.

She decided to go through the busy city to lose them, she tried going between driving cars, almost running through red lights, going through tight places that no one but her and Sango should be able to go through, pulling stunts only they should be able to do. She softly growled to herself as she saw one of them right next to her and was trying to grab her.

She slowed down and brought her leg up and kicked his arm back, and kicked him in his side just hard enough to make him start to lose control of his bike. She looked around for the other guy and couldn't find him anywhere. She looked back at the guy she kicked and saw he had his bike in the middle of a fruit stand. She smiled and sped of towards the park.

When she was halfway there she saw a blur of red and black shoot past her right, flipping her off. She growled and sped up to catch up to him, she came up next to him trying to see inside his hamlet, but couldn't see anything since it was tinted. She could see him trying to do the same, she smiled, knowing full well he couldn't see her either.

She saw an alleyway that she knew up ahead on the left and waited till the last minuet to turn into it, she looked back smiling when he kept going. She followed the alleyway all the way down and followed it to the right and took another right that led back to the street and gunned it, riding up a long board of wood that was again the dumpster and fly right into the street in front of the guy on the red bike smiling as she heard him hitting his breaks, and took off, thinking she lost him she started back towards the park.

She parked near the park looking for Shippo and Kohaku, she turned off her bike and relaxed watching the two play soccer in the field with the other boys. She felt like someone was watching her and softly tilted her head to look in her mirrors and saw they guys that were following her parked a ways behind her, and were walking towards her now.

She placed her hands between her legs and braced her arms to hold her up. She pretended to be still watching the park and was watching them get closer to her in the mirror. As they got close enough she brought her legs up behind her and held herself up on the seat of her bike, she kicked the guy who rode the purple bike in the head(he has his helmet on still) and knocked him down.

The other guy stepped back and grabbed her foot tightly and softly twisted it. She pulled her foot that was in his hands toward her, which brought him closer and kicked his helmet, HARD with her other foot, knocking him down. She jumped off her bike and ran over to him and pulled out the knife she hid in her boot and sat on his chest and held his arms down with her knees and put the knife to his throat.

She felt him shift under her softly and saw his legs coming up behind her in his helmet and pushed the knife into his throat to draw a drop of blood and shook her head at him. She heard the other guy running towards her and pulled out another knife and held it to his thigh making him stop.

She pushed the knife in his thigh more making him back up, when she felt he was far enough she used her knife to open the face shield of the guy under her. The first thing she saw were his molten gold eyes, she could feel herself getting lost in them. "_I've seen those eyes before..."_ she thought to herself, but before she could remember where she saw them before, she felt the guy move under her and snapped back to what was going on around her.

She saw him trying to reach for something in his pants and she held the knife against his throat more and shook her head again.

"Hey hey, there's no need for any of this man, we were just looking for some run, a little race ya know?" Said the guy next to her. She looked at him and nodded softly and looked back at the guy under her and slowly stood up and pulled the guy up with her. She pushed him into the other guy and put her knifes away but kept them where the two could see them. She folded her arms over her chest and looked at them.

**Well thats all for this chapter. R&R please!!!!**


End file.
